The invention relates to interior lighting systems for passenger transport vehicles, such as aircraft, road vehicles, ships or rail cars. In particular, it relates to an LED reading light for such passenger transport vehicles.
In some passenger transport vehicles, such as air planes, LED reading lights have started to become common place and have started to replace conventional halogen lights. These LED reading lights are exemplarily used as seat lights or reading lights or other interior lights in the passenger cabin. Many passenger transport vehicles have very long life cycles, at least as compared to the life cycles of LED reading lights. Also, changes to the standardisation of components for such passenger transport vehicles, such as changes to the standardized power supply system throughout the passenger cabin in an air plane, tend to be lengthy and cumbersome processes. Much of the technology used in passenger transport vehicles is frozen for long periods of time. This is both due to the keeping of the remaining components in a passenger transport vehicle when replacing certain components and due to industry standards that are constant for long times.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an LED reading light having improved cost efficiency and being able to be used in passenger transport vehicles without changing their power supply systems. Further, it would be beneficial to provide a method of replacing existing LED reading lights, for example when they are used for a long time or broken, with more cost efficient LED reading lights, while keeping the wiring of the power supply systems.